


Stay

by deanlovescastielkisses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Season 10 Episode 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

The words he says strike you in a way that you never thought possible, but you dare not mention it.

As he turns to walk out of your bedroom, you decide whether or not to follow him. But before you know it, you find your feet moving on their own.

You open the door and barely catch a glimpse of that tan coat before it disappears around the corner.

You contemplate letting him leave, thinking that he doesn’t really want to be here, but you go after him anyways. Letting your own selfish desires take over.

"Cas-"

He turns and smiles that soft, shy smile that always takes the air right out of your lungs.

He reaches in and caresses your cheek like it’s the most delicate thing in the world and you find yourself closing your eyes as you lean into the touch.

"I’m glad that you’re back." He whispers.

You take a step closer and without a single word, you wrap your arms around his waist, pulling him into you.

He laughs lightly and you can’t help but do the same, thinking that this whole situation is crazy as hell.

You lean in and softly brush your lips against his and quickly find yourself being pushed back into the nearest wall.

He kisses you sweet and gentle, like you’re the most delicate thing in the world.

* * *

Hannah finds herself admiring the interior of the bunker as you and him lead her to her guest room for the night.

When she bids you both a good night, he grabs your hand and leads you back towards your room.

You pass Sam as he goes into his room and he smiles that all-knowing smile at you.

You finally reach your room and he closes the door behind him as he shrugs off his coat, draping it over the back of a chair.

You both crawl into bed and he reaches over towards you, pulling you into his arms.

You find a comfortable position with your head buried into his neck, softly kissing the skin there.

"Thank you." You whisper.

He tilts your head up to his and kisses you, soft.

You fall asleep that night, knowing that this will be the best night’s sleep you have gotten in months.

You think about the Mark that’s burning on your arm and decide to worry about that on another day.

Right now, things are the way they should be.


End file.
